Open my eyes Sarah McGee time to tell Tim what I C
by special agent Ali
Summary: Tim's family is gone in a plane crash. Now his only family left is in a coma from a car accident. He's taken off work for three days feeling alone. But is he alone or can his team help both McGee's find peace?
1. Enter big brother Tony D

_Hey so this came to me. In this story its based on season 9 but McGee's family is dead except for Sarah. His parents and Penny died together in a plane crash. The McGee siblings are only ones left._

_Then Sarah gets in a car accident. It's been three days of her coma and Tony decides to intervene as Tim hasn't been in work since and he misses him._

Tim sighed as his stomach growled. "May as well find me a nutter butter, you always were difficult to awaken" he mused.

Outside he let tears fall. He was so drained but he couldn't leave her. She was the only family left.

He left the room and went down the hall just missing his coworker who walked up.

"Timmy? You in here?" Tony called. He was relieved to find it empty.

His eyes traveled to the bed. "Hey kid, you know you're stealing my job young lady" he scolded.

She didn't even move and Tony sighed. "See, you're still doing it, its my job to make Timmy miserable" he said. The only movement he saw was Sarah breathing.

Tony sighed. "Don't make me beg" he whined. He waited a few seconds and stomped a foot.

"Sarah? Please, open those pretty eyes if you can hear me" he begged. He got no response.

Tony sighed. "Come on mini McGee, you're killing me" he whined. Again, no response.

Tony grabbed the chair by the bed and pulled it close to the bed. He then lifted the small frail hand and clutched it tightly.

"Come on kid, you can do it, you already got what I always wanted, you have a big brother and the best one at that" he said.

"Really? That why you pick on me so much?" Tim asked walking in with his treat. He picked up Tony's last sentence and decided to comment.

Tony chuckled. "Maybe" he answered with a small smirk.

"Huh? I thought you liked being an only child"

Tony shook his head and the smirk fell. "I was stuck with it Tim, I always wanted a sibling" he said honestly.

Tim stared in disbelief. "Seriously? Because I can tell you Sarah is a pain in the ass"

"But she is your pain Tim and you love her" Tony answered.

Tim saw the pain in his friends eyes as he said that. "Now I get why you got close to the girls" he murmured.

Tony nodded. "And you….I always wanted brothers and sisters….NCIS got me that wish" he said.

He then looked back to the unconscious woman. "But I know it's never the same as having one by blood….I saw you hug her in interrogation…I was jealous" he said.

"Really? Tony DiNozzo…jealous of a hug huh?" Tim asked with a mocking tone.

Tony stared at him with a hurt look. "Yeah Tim….come on is it that hard to believe I have feelings?"

Tim shook his head. "No…I'm sorry" he said.

Tony turned away. "Whatever" he answered and stood. "I'll just go McGee…sorry for intruding" he said bitterly.

Tim grabbed his arm. "You never intrude big brother….thanks" he said honestly. Tony smiled and Tim gave him a quick hug.

They didn't notice Sarah's eyes flutter. She was fighting still but finding it hard to wake up.

Maybe it was time for the rest of the team to give in to their own feelings.

_So should I make a chapter of every team member and then end it with Sarah waking up? I was thinking it be Abby, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs and Vance less I'm forgetting people. _


	2. Daddy Gibbs AKA the big bossman

_Aw yay 5 reviews. Thanks everyone. I will do my plan then since I got 5 cool people interested._

_I have to warn though I will be busy working this week so may not get to update much. I will try at night if I'm not too tired. I may finish this now and then do my revenge tale. Kind of blocked on that one._

Ziva looked up as Tony entered. He threw his bag on the floor and sat in his chair with a slump.

"Bad weekend?" she asked. Tony nodded. "Spent it with the McGee's" he said.

"No sign of Sarah waking up?" Gibbs asked as he walked in with coffee.

"Not yet boss…I don't think Probie is ever leaving the hospital till she awakens…he is so drained though" Tony answered.

"Well yeah DiNozzo, losing your family can do that" Gibbs answered.

Tony nodded then smiled. "But….I think I did cheer him up….maybe if we all visit and tell Sarah to wake up…" he said excitedly.

"What makes you think that'll work?" Gibbs asked. Tony shrugged. "Worth a shot…we haven't had a case in three days anyway" he said.

Gibbs nodded. "Fine….you two work on cold cases, call me if we get a case" he said and walked out.

Tony nodded but leaned back soon as the elevator closed. "Looks like we'll have probie back soon…no one disobeys Gibbs" he said cockily.

Ziva smirked. "I don't know…she doesn't work for him and she is a smart ass" she said.

Tony frowned. "Thanks…glad you have faith" he snipped.

"I do Tony I just also know you shouldn't count you hens till they hatch"

"Chickens and trust me…boss will win" Tony answered.

Gibbs soon arrived to the hospital as Tim left to use the bathroom and get a snack.

He found Sarah's room and saw it empty. He walked in and sat in Tim's chair.

"Sarah? If you can hear me, open your eyes" he called. Sarah didn't respond and he sighed.

"Come on kid, I know you love Tim, I saw it the way you felt guilty for almost costing him his job" he prompted. He got nothing which made him angry.

"Sarah! Open your damn eyes!" he snapped. Sarah still didn't respond.

"Wow, this was a waste of time…Tony really is an idiot" he muttered. He drank his coffee and studied the pretty brunette.

"You know kid, you're lucky to have Tim as your brother….I never met anyone who was so determined to do a job correctly…even through all the crap he's been through, he is still here" he said.

He drank some more coffee. "You can hear me can't you? You better awaken soon Sarah….I need my agent back, I never could stand computer geeks but Tim….he's different…he's one of the best I ever had" he said.

Gibbs then smirked. "I know you're there Tim….how much did you hear?" he asked.

He turned and saw his agent blush. "Almost thirty seconds….I walked in as you said you needed me back….thanks boss"

"It's the truth….I can't stand computer geeks….you're different though…you want more and willing to do more" he said.

Tim smiled. "Thanks boss….I'm glad you came down…" he said.

Gibbs smirked. "Anytime Tim…if you ever need me just call" he said.

"Will do boss….I'm sorry for not being there" he answered.

"Don't apologize…I know you're loyal Tim but family should always come first…I have to go but call if she does awaken" he said.

"Will do boss….thanks" he said and Gibbs left.

Tim sat and held his sisters hand. "First Tony then Gibbs….looks like were not alone Sarah….I wonder if they all will visit us" he said to her.

She didn't respond. He wondered if she knew and was waiting for the others to say their piece.


	3. Little sister Ziva David

Gibbs went back to NCIS and found Abby in his chair. "Gibbs! You're back did you awaken her?" she asked.

He shook his head. "She defied me Abs" he said and she gasped.

"Wow, no one defies Gibbs orders, it's not possible" she said.

"That's strike two then…we still have no case though…" Tony said.

"I'll go!" Ziva said before Abby could. Gibbs nodded. "Go Ziva" he said and she left.

Abby pouted. "You'll be last Abs….you're the closest of us to Tim" Gibbs said and she nodded.

"Okay" she answered and left back to her lab. She sighed as she passed Tim's desk.

"Hope that's soon Gibbs…I miss Tim" she said as she walked.

"We all do Abs…not much fun around here without probie to pick on" Tony said.

Ziva soon made it to the hospital and found Sarah's room. Tim had disappeared again for a drink.

"Hi Sarah" she called and paused as she studied her. "Wow, this is so weird, I only met you once and I didn't even try to know you and yet here I am trying to wake you up" she said.

Sarah didn't move. Ziva could see she was probably going to fail too but least she could speak to the young McGee.

She sat in Tim's chair and kept studying her. "I guess it's because I know Tim cares for you and I like your brother…he's always been kind to me…even when I haven't been to him"

She sighed. "I miss him Sarah and you're keeping him away so wake up now!" she said. Sarah didn't move and Ziva sighed.

"It's okay Ziva…you tried"

Ziva turned and Tim smiled at her. "Thanks for trying Ziva" he added.

Ziva smiled back. "You're welcome Tim….how much did you hear?"

"I came in as you said you missed me…I miss you too, I just can't leave her" he answered

"I understand….I think Gibbs will be expecting me back soon"

Tim nodded. "Thanks again Ziva" he said. Ziva moved to him and kiss his cheek.

"of course Tim…you're a good friend…I really hope she awakens soon" she said.

"Me too…but I am grateful for you all trying" he said. "I'll send Ducky when I return"

"You don't have to"

"I am sure he won't mind" she answered and left.


End file.
